In recent years, there has been interest in providing products for spot removal of stains on fabrics, particularly garments. This may for example be for removal of stains due to food spillage or other stains which are stained during wear, as well as the localised cleaning of collars and cuffs prior to a main wash. As used herein, in the broadest sense, “spot cleaning” refers to cleaning of any part of a fabric other than the whole item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,158 discloses a method and device for accelerating cleaning of soiled parts of clothes by rub coating with an enzyme-containing liquid detergent. An applicator device comprises a container closed by a porous body made of a heated and sintered synthetic plastics material. This is used to rub the garment to apply the liquid composition.
WO-A-97/20099 discloses a method of treating a spot or stain on a textile by applying a detergent composition, then placing an absorbent layer adjacent to one side of the textile fabric in the region of the spot or stain and applying heat, pressure or both to the opposing side. The detergent composition is applied in the form of a liquid composition, preferably comprising an organic solvent, optionally also containing a surfactant. The composition is dispensed from a container closed by an applicator device such as a porous plug with fabric or brush texturing, or a roller-ball device.
WO-A-99/02769 discloses a method for spot cleaning a stain spot on a fabric by wiping with an applicator impregnated with a cleaning solution comprising water, an alcohol, glycol, glycol-ether or glycerine and from 0.0001-1% by weight of surfactant. The applied solution is allowed to migrate outwardly from the spot and the volatile components evaporate. The wiping applicator is preferably stored in an airtight container and is preferably a polymer towelette. The cleaning solution may also contain enzyme. This product has a disadvantage of felting of the wipe if too much pressure is applied. Further, outward migration of the solvent tends to produce a “halo” effect on drying. Moreover, when a towelette is contacted with a stain and the stain is absorbed, it typically spreads in the same plane as the working surface of the towelette roughly in an increasing circle and often redeposits on the fabric to be cleaned.
WO-A-01/04260 discloses a fabric treatment applicator which is constructed in a form generally analogous to a felt-tipped pen. A synthetic fibre nib is used to apply a liquid composition contained in the body of the pen-like device. The liquid composition must contain at least one bleach and at least one surfactant. The absence of means to absorb the applied solution means that soil is largely redistributed on the fabric rather than removed.
WO-A-01/04407 discloses and claims an applicator for applying a spot-treatment stain removal aqueous solution to a textile fabric. The liquid composition preferably contains a bleach and the application device is preferably a nib. The application device must have a frictional stress of from 0.05 N mm−2 to 10 N mm−2. Again, the absence of means to absorb the applied solution means that soil is largely redistributed on the fabric rather than removed.
Other applicators are simply too abrasive and may damage delicate fabrics during the cleaning process. Alternatively, applicators may be too soft and felt during the cleaning process leaving unsightly residues. Thus there is a continuing need for a method of spot cleaning fabric which delivers effective spot cleaning, good garment care and/or without the need to rinse.
Furthermore, none of the prior proposals teaches an apparatus whereby a cleaning composition can be applied to a spot or stain on a textile fabric in optimal manner and then absorbed, together with stain material, using the same device and without the need for a separate absorbent pad or cloth which is not convenient for cleaning garments whilst being worn. Unexpectedly, we have found a method and device for spot cleaning fabric which overcomes one or more of drawbacks mentioned above.